


Protecting the Grimm

by Ashray



Series: Grimm-Kink [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Humor, Bamf Juliette, Community: grimm_kink, Crime, Death Threats, Established Relationship, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Device, Oblivious Nick, Poison, Poor Monroe, Prompt Fill, Protective Frank, Protective Hank, Protective Juliette, Protective Rosalee, Protective Wu, Protectiveness, Shovel Talk, Slash, The Talk, Threats of Violence, protective friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashray/pseuds/Ashray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Nick is everyone's little brother and so Monroe has to deal with all of his protective friends. Nick is being oblivious that everyone apparently looks out for him. Extra bonus points if he finally realizes that's why his last boyfriend disappeared in a hurry...</p><p>Don't worry, the angst and death threat tag is for the things Nick'd friends threaten our poor Blutbad with, but no one gets actually hurt (as long as Monore behaves)... It's more Humor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Juliette

 

  
_******************************************* _ **  
_**Juliette:** _  
** ****************************************  


__

Juliette's call didn't come as a surprise for Monroe. Not at first, at least.  
She may be Nick's Ex, but she is also a nice and likeable woman. After their break-up she and Nick still remained friends, as they simply acknowledged that feelings can change over time, and that they spent most of their time apart from each other, and so they broke up on good terms before they could start to resent each other for drifting apart.

Now they behaved more like friends, siblings, and Monroe and Juliette talked from time to time over the phone, about cooking and gardening and how Nick needs patching up so often, so he wasn't at all surprised to hear her voice as he picked up his phone while Nick was out.

"Hey, Juliette. What can I do for you?"  
"Do you have a little time, or are you busy with something important?"  
"No, I just finished with my latest clock, so I'm free. Why, did something happen? Do you need help?"  
"No, no, I just want to talk with you about something, so can you come over for a little? I also need to show you something, so it would be better if we don't do that over the phone."

And so he went over to her house. Sure, he wondered what she wanted, but he figured it couldn't be too bad, or she would have warned him.  
It is never a good idea to surprise a Blutbad.  
Nothing good happens if you manage to surprise a Blutbad.

His faithful little bug was parked carefully in front of the house only a few minutes later, and a few quick steps carried him to the door.

'She asked about the recipe of that vegetarian lasagna, maybe that's all. But why not simply ask on the phone, or by mail? But if something happened to Nick, she would tell me straight away before sewing him back together. And she would have told me if she needed help moving the couch, or something. But maybe there is some weird stalker, and she needs him scared away. But wouldn't Nick be better for that?  
He has a badge and a gun.'

With a friendly smile Juliette greeted him at the door and showed him into the living room, where he sat down at the couch.  
She didn't seem upset, so that ruled a beaten up Nick and a crazy stalker out.  
And the living room looked okay, not like she was in the process of redecorating.  
A cup of coffee was placed in front of him and it yanked him from these thoughts, and she seemed to be a bit nervous, now that he was actually here to talk.  
"Well, Monroe, I have to talk to you about something. Just listen to me, and let me finish before answering, please."  
So he nodded, and she picked up a doctor's bag from where she had stashed it under the table, and spread it out to show him what the black leather bag contained:

"Let's see, what we have... Needles, different scalpels, very sharp, be careful with your fingers. They easily cut through sinews and muscles with just a little pressure, and all of a sudden the hand or foot doesn't work anymore..  
Oh yes, and here we have this little saw. Look at those sharp little saw teeth, I use it to cut bones..." Monroe starred in horror as she brought one instrument after the other out, each one sharper than the other.  
All things she knows very well how to use, things they _taught_ the small redhead to use!

"This muzzle is used to keep bigger animals from biting, and this sling is used to catch them, if they try to get away. You know that some animals don't like doctors, so you have to tie them down, or they thrash around and hurt someone. And we don't want anyone to get hurt, right? And if they can't move, we can treat them so they can get better."

She took another wicked looking thing out, and Monroe actually paled under his beard..  
"This thing, a pair of castration pliers, is usually used to castrate bulls, or stallions. Have you ever seen one up close? You can touch it if you want, here." she held the evil thing over to him, and all Monroe wanted to do was hold his hands over his crotch. Not that he didn't trust Juliette, but with this thing in hand...

"No? Well, maybe some other time, then. I use this drill when I have to hold bones together with a screw, after a nasty break, you know. You drill holes into the bones, it makes a really nasty sound, and the smell is disgusting, and needs getting used to." She smiled at him, before she held up her last weapon, a big syringe filled with some yellow liquid, while the poor Blutbad wondered if she was going to demonstrate all this first hand on him.  
Maybe he should have told Nick where he was going...

He really thought she was all right with him dating her Ex, but the last few minutes made him think otherwise...  
And he liked all his parts where they are now, just like Nick.

"And in this syringe is a strong narcotic substance. This whole thing is enough to put an elephant to sleep for at least a day. Tell me, Monroe, is it enough to put a Blutbad to sleep? Because if you hurt Nick, I'm going to test it on you. Just for science, you never know when you need a study on that. I will also test the sharpness of my scalpels on you, and I will definitively try the castration pliers on you."

By now the small redhead was nose to nose with the big, dangerous Blutbad, who swallowed nervously.  
"Ähm, Juliette, you know I would never hurt Nick. You know I care for him, like, a lot. So there is no reason for all of this. Really! So, can you do me a favor, and put your toys away? And maybe bury them in the garden, it would really calm me down. Because you will never need them with me. Promise. I'm not going to hurt him."

Damn, and here he thought Nick's mom was scary. Did Juliette take lessons from her, or what?  
Where did Nick even find all those crazy females in his life?

"I know you love Nick, but I just felt that I had to make this clear: Nick is a very nice man, but he sometimes doesn't think things through, he acts before he thinks. He thinks with his heart, instead of his head, and gets himself in all kind of troubles for it.  
So someone has to watch out for his well-being, as he tends to forgets about it."

And Monroe thinks back to Nick coming home with bruises here, scratches there, clothes torn up.  
He skips meals, gets lost in his cases, or wakes up in the middle of the night to jump in his clothes and follow a lead...

Yes, Monroe sure as hell knows all that.

"So, while I see you as a dear friend, please remember that I have this bag packed especially for the case that Nick's current lover forgets to take proper care of him.  
If you find that you don't care as much as you thought about him, now would be the time to confess, and maybe I will not put you down.  
You know as a doctor it is my decision if an animal is beyond help.  
The last idiot I was talking to was running out of the door by this point. From what I heard he didn't even pack his things, and he only called Nick after he was safely out of Portland, and halfway to his wife."

And Monroe shuddered, because her eyes say that this is not an idle threat, she very much means it. And he could understand why the guy was running, he thought with another look at the pliers in her hand.  
For a moment he wondered if the guy was still in one piece, or if Juliette maybe showed that guy's wife how to use those pliers.

He remembered Nick telling him about this guy who was here for one reason or another, and then suddenly called to tell him that he had to get back to his wife...

"You don't plan to run, right?" the small woman asked calmly, not the least bit afraid of the tall Blutbad.  
He may be physically stronger than her, but some fights can't be won...  
Monroe was quick to nod and assure her that he didn't plan to run, no matter what she said.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other."  
"Sure. I understand. I understand perfectly fine. No hurting the Grimm. So if you excuse me, I have to go. I think I left the steaks on the stove."

And then he left.  
Some would say he had run, but he really didn't care what those people thought about him, because those people can face Juliette and her castration pliers if they want!  


  
**********************************  
** _**TBC:  
** _ ****************************************  


__


	2. Frank Rabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank Rabe is the next one in line threatening our Blutbad

  
_********************************************** _   
_**2\. Frank Rabe** _   
_********************************************** _   


In the end Monroe decided not to tell Nick about Juliette and her bag of horror.  
Because one, he had no intention of hurting the Grimm, so she had no reason to hunt him down with that bag.  
And two, he really didn't want to admit that he found the short woman somewhat scary.

Nick's mom, yes. He had no problem admitting that, she's a Grimm. And a Ninja, only without the mask.  
Everyone is scared of her.  
Aunty Marie?  
The same.  
But Juliette?  
Harmless little Juliette?

But what he did for a moment consider was to break into her house when she was out of town, and steal that bag. He could burn it, or bury it under the three in his garden.  
But then he remembered that he was reformed now, so he shouldn't do such things anymore.  
And more important, Juliette could always get a new one in the veterinary practice, she works every day there.  
And if she ever found out he was the one who took it...  
Who knows what she would do to him.

So he shrugged it off and checked twice if the doors and windows were locked for the next weeks, much to Nick's amusement.  
You never know with that doctors.  
Weeks passed, and he calmed down again, did Pilates, ate his greens and simply put it behind him.

And then came the day a Jagerbär knocked on his door.  
Oh, of course he knew Frank Rabe. The lawyer was one of Nick's friends, but there is always a certain tension in the air when two predatory Wesen are around each other for whatever reason, so they nodded at each other, were polite and otherwise stayed out of each other's way if they could.

Still, Monroe let him in, and kept an eye on him as the other man sat down, black leather briefcase by his right foot, shoes polished to a shine. He was dressed in a blue suit, his white shirt ironed out, and his tie a tasteful dark blue matching his suit.  
He looked rather out of place in Monroe's homey living room with all the wood, and the clocks on the wall and the pictures on the mantle, not that the other Wesen seem to care much.

He accepted the beer with a nod, while Monroe wondered to what he owned this visit. He was never very good with small talk, and what do you say to the bear on your couch?

"Well, we are both busy men, so I will get straight to the point, if you don't mind: You are dating our resident Grimm. Right?"  
"Sure, but that's not exactly news. Why?" Monroe's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Was he another one off those idiots trying to break them up, thinking a Wesen should not be involved with a Grimm?  
He himself was friends with Nick, so he never seemed like one of those traditionalists.  
But then again, his wife taught the kids about the Roh-Hatz.  
So maybe he just put on an act in front of Nick?  
His fist clenched involuntary.  
He survived Reapers when he was still only friends with Nick, he sure as hell would take on a single Jagerbär if he had to!

Frank didn't seem to notice his sudden tension as he picked up his case.  
"We, and by we I mean the Wesen of Portland, care a lot about our Grimm, so I came here to have a little talk with you on their behalf.  
I'm sure you will understand that we want him to be happy.  
A happy Grimm is a good for everyone, after all.  
Others tried before, and we both know how down and unhappy he always was when they up and left without so much as a goodbye, because they couldn't deal with him and his jobs and what he has to do.  
Or because they decided that they had had their fun, and wanted to move on.  
Or that they tried to use him for whatever reason, but Nick proved to be way too stubborn to be easily swayed.

They just wanted the fun, but couldn't deal with the dangers that his work as a cop brings, and the stress, and that Nick wouldn't skip work just because a lover wanted to laze around in bed all day.  
So they packed and left, often not even telling him a reason, and we had to pick up the pieces.  
You had to deal with a mopey Nick yourself, Monroe.  
You know it's not a pretty sight."

Now he finally looked up from his briefcase, and looked Monroe right in the eyes.  
There was a predatory glint in his eyes, and Monroe could see the bear lurking behind that stare.  
"So I think we can agree that we want him to stay as happy as a Grimm and a cop can be around here."  
"Yes, I have a personal interest in wanting Nick to be happy. You know that! So please get on with it."

Monroe kept an eye out for the door in case the other didn't believe him, he was sure he could outrun a Jagerbär in the woods if he had to. Frank would have to jump over the couch to get to the door, which would buy him a few more seconds, and he knew the near surroundings better.

"And you make him happy, Monroe, everyone can see that. And you really should keep doing that, Blutbad. At last if you are serious. If not-"  
and suddenly he was right in front of Monroe, leaning over the coffee table to stare in his eyes, his face slightly shifting.  
"If you are not serious, you better run while you can."  
But Monroe was no Megahertz, to back down at such a challenge:  
"Or you will do what, Jagerbär? Hunt me? You may be a hunter, too, but I'm smaller and faster than you, and can run for a lot longer, so what will you do? What will you do, when I just have to wait until you're tired, and then jump at your throat to rip it out and hide you in the woods?"

And with a growl his eyes turned red.  
And then suddenly it was over, and Frank sat swiftly back down with a slight smirk on his face, back to human, and not in the slightest bothered by the threat or the red eyes of his host.

"No. No, of course I will not hunt you down like an animal, Monroe, what do you think of me? We are no animals, no matter what we look like sometimes. We are better than that, and we can behave like civilized peoples.  
No, I have a better way to make you pay should you ever dare to hurt Nick."

He opened his briefcase slowly, looking over the cover at the other man.  
"As a lawyer, I have many contacts in the police force as well as in the private sector, and as such can find out things about people that other people can't. That makes it easier to get rid of them before they can become a problem."

He took a stack of papers out and put the briefcase back on the floor.  
"And you don't want to be a problem, Monroe, believe me. You would have to leave Portland if you were.  
You see, I took the liberty to do a background check on you. Strictly off the record, of course. That's where the really interesting things happen, as we both know, even if no culprit was ever found.

So lets see what we have:  
We have a 15 year old Blutbad and his little gang of friends being sent to a summer camp.  
Underage drinking, bulling of younger people, and smoking in the dents followed, and we have five, yes five, missing teenagers."  
Frank looked up at the Blutbad, who was clearly not happy to be reminded of those dark days.  
"At the end of the summer the teachers there needed psychological help after what they were put through, mumbling about monsters in the woods crawling around and howling in the dark, and the teenagers were reported missing.  
And we have our Blutbad and his friends coming back from camp, and the local gas station gets robbed only two days later.  
7 times. The spoils: Beer, chips, vodka, gas, bikes, wheels, beer, bikes, a car, cigarettes, more beer, the cashiers pants-" here the lawyer looked up at the blushing man.

"You stole that guy's pants?" he asked incredulously, and Monroe closed his eyes. He really didn't want to think about that, now, or ever again. Not while he was sober, at least.  
"You don't want to know, believe me."  
"You are right. I don't want to know. Let's move to the next year. Our Blutbad is now 16, and they burnt down a school."

"Yes, but it was empty, it was in the holidays, so no one was hurt, _and_ it was an accident!"  
"How can you burn a building down by accident?!"  
"Well, we where drunk, like, really, really drunk, and there was this one squirrel that was mocking us..."

Frank stared at him until he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Said out loud it really sounds dumb.

"A squirrel mocked you, and you burn down a school to get it."  
"It was all the way up on the roof! And it wasn't my idea, it was Hap's."  
"And the rest of you just went with it?" Frank's face said what he thought about that, and Monroe himself couldn't believe that they really followed _Hap's_ idea!  
I mean, it was Hap!  
But at the time, and at that alcohol level, it had sounded like a good idea to create some smoke to smoke that damn squirrel out.

Now he could admit that they had been very lucky that no one had caught them in the act.  
How Frank still knew that it had been him and his friends when not even the police and the fire department had found out about it, Monroe really doesn't know.  
And he's not sure he want's to know.

"Okay, forget the evil squirrel, moving another year forward. After several more acts of robbing little stores for cash and beer, our little Blutbad tries his hand on breaking and entering. And then more breaking.  
Some more people vanish, only a few of them adults... my, my, you were one really busy boy, weren't you?"

"I've changed since then! I don't hunt little kids, I don't hunt anything-"  
"anything but Nick's ass." Frank Rabe interrupted him with a smirk, and Monroe tried not to fidget and blush under his knowing gaze.

Really, what should he answer to that. Sure he was after Nick's ass, I mean, just look at it, hugged by all those tight jeans, with no underwear half of the time...  
And with Nick bending over or leaning against counters and tables so often...  
Or stretching up to reach his favorite cup which always stands on the highest shelf for some reason...

"Monroe! You still with me?"  
"Yes! Yes, sure, I was just thinking, you know, things. Things that have nothing to do with Nick's ass, really."

"And if I weren't a Wesen with a very good sense of smell, I would maybe even believe you."  
Frank shook his head, while a light blush stole over Monroe's cheeks at getting caught with such a blatant lie.  
"Well, let's get to the point." the Jagerbär finally said, sparing Monroe the need to answer.  
"I know all those little secrets from your past. All the things that you did with your friends, all the crimes, and while a good part of them are time-barred, some of them are not.  
Like all those missing peoples, and I don't care whose fault that really was, since I will simply pin them on you.  
Should you, say, hurt our local Grimm, or break his heart, a censored version of this file will find its way to the Solicitor General, and I think I don't need to tell you what he will do to you.  
It wouldn't be the first anonymous tip he gets, and suddenly your past comes back to bite you in the ass. And then you will find yourself behind bars faster than you can think."  
Frank shook his head, as if wondering why such things suddenly may show up after everyone had long forgotten about them...  
"And I will be in the front row, convincing the jury that you deserve to be put in jail for the rest of forever."

And Monroe could really see Frank doing that, no doubt. Whatever else he is, he is a very good lawyer, especially if his opponent is really guilty.  
"Well, and should it ever be the other way, and I don't wish you that, really, and Nick should leave you, then this file will go the way the others did: It will be burned." with that he stood up and grabbed his briefcase.

When Monroe showed him out, glad to see that lawyer go, he turned in the door to stare right in Monroe's eyes, knowing it could easily be seen as a challenge:  
"Don't get me wrong, Monroe, this is nothing personal. But Nick is our Grimm, and he is different from the others. He cares about people, as I'm sure you noticed. It makes people care for him. He is a good cop, and a nice guy, and I would hate to see him hurt because someone thinks he can take advantage of his outgoing nature."

With that he opened the door, and was about to step out when he nearly crashed into Nick, who had just come home from the district.

"Hey, Frank, is everything all right?" Nick asked with a friendly smile. He didn't notice how Monroe's eye twitched as he stopped the lawyer from finally leaving the house.  
He nearly growled as the two men shook hands, but he could stop himself at the last moment.  
Otherwise he would have to explain just why he didn't like Frank to be around at the moment. All he wanted was to grab Nick, strip him and join him under the shower.  
To get the smell of other people off his Grimm, and because he likes the view.

But no, Nick instead stands around on the doorstep and talks with the other man.  
Sure, he doesn't know about their plans, but still...

"Hello, Nick. Yes, everything's fine, don't worry. I was just dropping by for a moment, Barry finished his community service yesterday."

"That's great! And how is he? And the Colberts? They don't think about doing their Roh-Hatz thing anymore, right?"  
"They accept that my wife was wrong, as those old days are over, and tradition is good, but some are better left in the history books as bad ideas."  
Nick nodded, glad to hear that the boys really learned from their mistakes before the had to arrest them for murder instead of kidnapping.

"Yes, Barry even brought a new friend home a while back. I think you know him. Reinigen, very good with the violin."  
"Roddy. Yes." Nick nodded in surprise. Roddy was a bit shy, and Barry is, well, not.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Nick, but I have to leave. Appointments and cases, always things to do, I'm sure you understand."  
"Yes, of course. It was nice to see you."

Nick nodded and then the Jagerbär was gone, and Nick walked past Monroe through the door.  
"That was nice of him to let me know, don't you think?"  
"Nice. Yes." and with that he grabbed Nick by the collar and dragged him off to the bathroom.

 

  
_********************************************** _  
_**TBC** _  
_********************************************** _


	3. Sergeant Wu

__*****************************************  
Sergeant Wu**   
__****************************************

 

Monroe wasn’t overly worried about Frank's threat. After Juliette and those castration pliers from hell, the threat of a little physical violence from a Jagerbär doesn’t sound all that bad anymore.  
But it made him wonder if that was maybe the real reason Nick last few lovers didn’t last for long and were always so keen to leave.  
Sure, Monroe had know that it had been nothing too serious at the time, at last at _their_ part, but still.  
'But they are not going to scare _me_ away!' he thought as he opened his E-mails, to see if there were any new commissions for him to work on.  
Such things have to be prepared, he has to make sure he has the right parts ready when the clock arrives, so he can start right away.  
Sometimes those parts, especially from old models, have to be found first...

 

Nick had gone to work some time ago, and with a little luck he will stay there, safe with his criminals, and not wander of to hunt for some bloodthirsty Wesen when no one is looking.  
Because that usually meant he would drag Monroe out into the woods, and the poor Blutbad would have to concentrate on tracing criminal, violent Wesen and safe Nick's cute ass, and at the same time resist the constant temptation to jump his Grimm in public.

 

And that is harder than you would think!

 

Monroe shook himself out of his musing about Nick's ass, and went back to his Mails.  
He had to use the time well, as his lover would barge in soon enough to distract him.  
He was all the more surprised when he found about 20 mails in his order. Sure, he was good, and peoples often came to him with very old and valuable pieces, but so many all of a sudden?

 

But when he opened the first mail, his laptop suddenly closed down, just to start up again.  
Row after row of weird numbers and letters wrote itself over the monitor, until suddenly they vanished, and his usual Web-Browser was back up, and the Mail showed that it had no message.

 

After cursing and growling a bit, he trashed the Mail and opened the next one.  
Startled he covered his sensitive ears when loud heavy metal music came from the speakers and rattled the whole house, causing several pens and other small things to roll from the table, and Monroe nearly joined them just to get away from all that cursed noise.  
How can people actually enjoy that, and even call that _music_?  
They must be deaf, there is no other explanation for the lapse of taste.

 

With another curse he closed the laptop, shutting it up in the process. At last, that was the plan.  
Sadly his Laptop didn’t shut itself down by closing it, as it was supposed to do.  
On the contrary, it got louder and louder, until he opened the lid again.  
That seem to turn the volume down, thankfully. He really didn’t want to know what his neighbors are thinking....

 

Half an hour later, he was finally at the end of his rope; and of his Mails, too, thank god for that mercy.

 

All of them had messed with his laptop in one way of the other, taking it over and opening sites, making noise, and, in case of the last one, completely rebuilding his website!

 

Half of the sites now open in his browser were things no partner would approve of if he found him watching that kind of stuff. Not that he ever wants to be caught watching such stuff!  
'Oh god, I hope Nick never finds out about this, how should I explain that to a cop?'  
After the fifth mail he refused to open more, and stepped back from the thing entire, but it suddenly took on a life of its own!  
He didn’t even touch it, and still it opened one mail after the other, always with different and increasingly more scary effects!

 

And at the end, his website popped up, where he had his contact information and more details about all the services he offers, like repairing and cleaning of all the small, delicate parts in the clock, or fixing small flaws and such.  
And before his eyes, it suddenly changed! His pictures with clocks and clock parts were replaced with other, way less respectable pictures.  
And the text!

 

Everything morphed until it looked like the site of some pimp!  
Sure, that one picture with Nick looked really interesting, and could he really bend that way?  
It would be interesting to try, Nick _is_ rather flexible, and could maybe be convinced to try it out...  
And the next three, with those clothes and pose...  
Monroe licked over his lips and had to tug on his collar, wondering if he left the heat on.  
But the he actually looked past those hot pictures to read the appearing text, and his eyes narrowed again.

 

He would never, ever sell his Grimm!  
For a moment, his vision went red, and he fought to stay in control and not simply throw the offending piece of metal against the nearest wall and hunt the bastard down who is responsible for this.  
And then he would rip the brainless idiot who dares to make such a picture of _his_ Nick and then have the guts to suggest he shared him with strangers into little bits to use as fertilizer for the garden.

 

But then he remembered that it must be photoshopped, Nick would never pose for pictures like that.  
At last, he really hoped Nick had never posed for pictures like that.  
Because if he had, he really wanted to know!

 

So the whole thing is fake, someone was just playing with him, trying to challenge him, or provoke him, or plain anger him!  
Maybe someone who wished to die per Blutbad, you never know with all the idiots out there.

 

Then suddenly, the monitor went black again.  
The sudden silence after having to listen to four different, but very loud songs at the same time, the silence sounded nearly as loud, and Monroe took a deep breath.

 

It seems that it is over, whatever _it_ was.  
But then the monitor flared back to life, and Skype came up. He wasn’t even sure he had that installed, but at the moment nothing could surprise him.  
He just wanted to know who he had to kill for this.

 

Damn.  
Monroe groaned when he recognized that face.  
One of Nick's friends. So he couldn’t simply kill him and claim he didn’t know what happened, or that he was some Wesen that attacked him or something similar.

 

"Hello! I'm Sargent Wu, in case you don’t remember me, I'm a friend and coworker of Nick."  
Monroe nodded slowly, not that the other man seem to care for an answer, as he glared at the Blutbad.  
"I'm not sure if someone told you before, but Nick had a bit of a bad taste in man before, as he had that bad habit to think the best of people.  
The whole 'Innocent until proven guilty' thing, and all. Its good for a Cop, to not see murderer at every corner, and to hope for the best.  
But it makes people think they can take advantage of him, so he needs someone to look out for him.

 

And that's where I come in: You see, I have taken over you laptop.  
You have seen all the sites that opened, all the things I could do, without even leaving the precinct, and in just my lunch break.  
And without leaving any traces, of course, so it is no use to go to my boss and complain about me, in case you are wondering.  
It looks like it was all your doing, no one messing around with it, and no one will ever find anything that says otherwise.

 

And it would be very... unfortunate for you if there suddenly a suspicion pops up, and we were to find evidence for some crime or another on your Laptop when we search it, and the list of your phone-calls and all the CCTV cameras will support my theory...  
And with your fingerprints all over the crime scene, and the weapon in your car..."

 

Monroe just gaped at the police officer, who smiled innocently back at him.  
"So you better play nice with Nick, and I will play nice with you and not make up some nasty, vile crime to pin on you! You saw what I did to those pictures of Nick in just about 10 minutes, it would be easy to do the same with other pictures when I take my time to do it. And suddenly you show up robbing a bank, or something like that. And we don’t want that, right?"

 

With that, and without waiting for Monroe to say something, he closed the connection, and gave Monroe control over his laptop back.

 

Monroe heavily sat down on a chair, staring at his poor, defiled laptop. It looked so innocent and harmless, sitting on the side table, showing his website as it always was, with pictures of clocks, and their gears, and no naked Nick anywhere...

 

And he wasn’t even sure if that was a good thing or not, they were interesting pictures...

 

__**********************************  
Tbc:**   
__****************************************

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long, but this whole thing just doesn’t work out the way it was supposed at the start.  
> It was supposed to start with one of the most harmless person and then get worse with everyone threatening Monroe.
> 
> And then Juliette goes and pulls out the castrating pliers!  
> Poor Frank just can't keep up with that...   
> And I'm not sure if Wu fares any better...


	4. Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is the next in line for a little shovel talk with our favorite Blutbad.

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**  
4\. Hank  
 _.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-._

After thinking about it for a while, (and not getting any work done that day) Monroe decided yet again to not tell Nick about what happened with Juliette.  
And Frank.  
And Wu.

Because really, what was he supposed to say to the cop:  
"Hey, Nick, you know those idiots you called your boyfriends in the past? The ones that suddenly left in a hurry without so much as a Good-bye? Yeah, your friends scared some of them off. And now they're trying to do the same with me..."

Yes, that would really go over well with the other man.  
If Monroe was lucky, Nick would simply laugh at him and ask if he has paranoia all of a sudden.  
After all, he can hardly tell the cop that he himself has played the same game with a guy or two in the past...  
Happily, and with great enthusiasm.

They are his friends, and in the end they only mean well, after all.  
With Nick, that is.  
And so they always try to make sure the guy in question wouldn't leave Nick at the first sign of trouble, and just when Nick really needed him the most.  
The people around Nick have to be very stress resistant, and a lover even more so than simple friends.

Even if Monroe still didn't feel comfortable to be left alone in a room with Juliette yet.  
And he hasn't even done anything wrong!  
It also doesn't help that Juliette always gives him an innocent smile and pats her bag when they see her...

But he still resolved to keep a closer eye on Wu.  
With the kind of pictures the Sergeant was creating of Nick, he may as well have a crush on his Detective, you never know.  
No matter how annoying he can be, sooner or later the Baby-Grimm grows on you, if you want it or not.  
He would know, after all.  
A lot of people are fond of his Nick.

But better to make sure Wu knows what a Blutbad will do if someone moved in on his territory. Reformed or not, it is never a very smart or healthy move to make one of his kind jealous...  
It usually ends in shouting; and howling; then hunting; and eventually, in blood.  
Lots and lots of blood.

"So, you and Nick." his musing was interrupted by Hank, who causally leaned against the counter in the kitchen, arms folded over his chest, staring straight at Monroe with dark, serious eyes.

He came over early to drag Nick out of his bed and to his desk, hoping they could finally do all the paperwork that keeps piling on their desks, overflowing, and by now taking over the neighbors desks as well.  
The Captain always sent them evil stares whenever one of them moved from their chair; even if they just tried to get more coffee, and he already threatened to handcuff them to their desks until they hand in every single outstanding report.

So it is really time to do something about the colorful pile of folders, papers, sketches and pictures.  
Nick still insisted that some of their colleagues put their own unfinished reports on their pile when no one was looking, but no one would believe him.

Which explains Hank's early presence in the kitchen to Monroe, but not his words.  
The relationship between the Grimm and the Blutbad was not _that_ new, so he must have heard about it before, it's not like it they kept it a secret, after all.

So he must have heard about it before.  
Unless he was the next in line for a talk.  
Monroe eyed the weapon hanging on Hank's belt, next to his badge.  
And with the hard look the other man sent his way- Yep, next in line for the shovel talk.

"Look, I will come straight to the point, before Nick finally comes out of the bathroom.  
I'm a cop. I have a gun." he explained, and Monroe barely managed to keep a straight face and not roll his eyes.  
'No shit, Sherlock. Really, and here I thought you are the Easter bunny.' but he didn't say it out loud, but just nodded for Hank to continue.

"You already know that. So you better believe me when I say I'm one of the few people in this city who can kill you without leaving any useable evidence, since I know what cops are looking for first, and what kind of stupid mistakes people make.  
And with Nick being a Grimm, I have even more practice in getting rid of a body, or making it look like an accident.  
So I'm very confident that I could kill you and get away with it should it be necessary, especially sincethecase will most likely land on _my_ desk anyway.  
And you know how unlikely it is that I 'm stupid enough to arrest myself.  
The guys from the forensic team? My friends.  
Easy to pop in for a little chat, and then mess with the evidence when no one is looking should they even find any.  
It's going to be one of those cold cases, where we are looking and looking, just to drop it in the end because more important things come up, and no one will ever be arrested for the crime.  
It's not ideal, and we usually don't like it, but there are always cases that no one can solve."

He starred right into Monroe's face, and the Blutbad had trouble staying right where he was, and not back away, or bare his teeth and jump him for the blatant challenge.

"You know, it is always such a tragedy when some junky cuts someone up into tiny little pieces, makes a soup out of him and feeds his cat with it, just because he took too many drugs, or was on a bad trip, and confused you with a steak...  
Just think of the mess that would make, and the blood all over the walls.  
Such a bitch to clean up, really.

Or maybe someone will break into your house in the middle of the night and stuff you full of stones before drowning you in a well because he has psychiatric problems and thinks you are the big bad wolf.  
We wouldn't even find your corpse until it is rotten around the stones and eaten by fish.

Or one of those weirdos who think they are great artists will get you. You know, the ones who use blood as paint colors and wear helmets made out of tin foil so the aliens can't eat their brains."

Monroe gulped as Hank smirked at him.

"Dangerous times, Monroe, you never can be careful enough. There are so many psychos out there... would be a pity if you mess up this thing you have with Nick, and I would have to set something up for you..." he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Or maybe someone is after your clocks, you said that you have some valuable pieces there, right?" he asked with a quick look around. "They could stab you with a screwdriver, or drown you in acid, or-" Hank seems to think up more and more ways to kill him, until finally, thankfully Nick's voice interrupted him.

"Hey, Hank!" Nick cheerfully called from the stairs as he finally came down, oblivious as always to the dangerous vibrations in the air.  
Sometimes you really need to hold a weapon in his face for Nick to notice the danger.  
He smiled at Hank in greeting, gave Monroe a quick kiss to the cheek and grabbed some coffee.  
Only then did he look up to notice that Monroe looked rather pale.

Again.

In the last few weeks Nick noticed that the Blutbader would suddenly turn pale, or shudder even in the warm sun, but whenever he was asked about it, Monroe got nervous and started to babble before suddenly changing the subject or leaving the room entirety to fiddle with his clocks, never telling him what's wrong.

But Nick didn't want to push the other man, he would tell him in time if it was really something important.  
Maybe it was just the weather.  
Spring, and wasn't it mating season for some animals?

For a moment he wondered if Blutbader have a mating season.  
And what that entails.

"Come on, Nick, let go. Paperwork is calling for us." Hank distracted him from his thought, and pulled him back into reality.  
"But my coffee!" he protested with a whine, holding up his still full, steaming cup.  
"Then you shouldn't take so long preening in the bathroom."  
"Preening! I will give you preening, you-" Nick protested with a light blush dusting over his cheeks.  
"Or maybe you should get up earlier." Hank gave Nick an ambiguous look. "Then again, maybe getting up is _not_ the problem here..."  
"Some of us mean it when they say 'Good' Morning, you know.." Nick shot back with a cheeky smile, and now it was Monroe's turn to blush.  
Hank just threatened to kill him and make it look like it was some random psycho, and here was Nick telling him about their sex life!

Hank, after being married several times, wasn't one to blush at innuendo, at all, so he just grabbed his partner by the upper arm and dragged the protesting man out of the door.  
"Come on, Nicky, we are late enough as it is."  
"But my coffee!" he still protested, and refused to give up his cup.  
So he was shoved in the passenger seat, still clinging to his precious cup, and a dark look told him what would happen to him if he spilled his drink in the car.

"Bye, Monroe, have a nice day!" he called out of the window with a wave, somehow managing to not spill his drink while hanging halfway out of the window at the same time.

_**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.** _

 


	5. Rosalee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalee also joins the club...

 

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.  
5\. Rosalee  
 **.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.****   


Monroe was leaning against the counter of the Spice-Shop, watching the other Wesen cooking something in a big pot, throwing this and that in the bubbling liquid on occasion, and humming sometimes to herself while working.  
Occasionally she would look into a book, grab another ingredient, and add it to her mix.

Visiting Rosalee usually calmed his nerves down, if Nick and some Wesen-related trouble wasn't the reason for said visit.  
Then meeting the fox-girl put him on edge...  
But otherwise she was something of an older sister, a sympathetic ear if he needed to rant about something, while at the same time able and willing to hit him over the head when he was stubborn or stupid.

"What are you mixing there?" he asked curiously as he peered down into the green soup. It smelled a bit like a disgusting herb tea, and from what he had seen, there were only different kinds of plants in there, no weird stuff like blood or bones or someone's eyes.  
He wouldn't put it past the woman if this really was just some kind of really complicated tea.  
Even if it was a lot of tea; who could drink all that?

The mixture made a weird gurgling noise and bubbles came up, bursting with a loud plop.  
Monroe drew his head back, least that stuff hit his face, and god knows what shit would happen to him then.  
Maybe his skin would peel off, or turn blue.

The Fuchsbau just smiled at him, but there were fangs lurking under that smile.  
'No wonder she gets along with Juliette so well. They are the same, all smiles and cute and harmless on the outside, but if you get on their bad side, there are fangs waiting for you, sharp fangs...'

There was a sharp smell coming from the bubbles that made his eyes sting, and Monroe took another step back.  
"Really, Rosalee, what are you cooking there? It smells like herbs, but the bubbles stink like nothing else."

Rosalee looked up from the thick, dusty book she had open on the counter, and smiled at him again.  
"You shouldn't go near that." she warned him casually. "This is poison, you see." she explained calmly as if telling him that it _was_ tea.  
"What? Do you plan to kill someone? Because you shouldn't kill someone with poison."  
Did his laughter sound forced?  
Yes, but if one of your friends tells you they are cooking poison in the backroom of their shop, I think it is okay to be nervous, right?  
Right.

Especially if that friend just stares right in your eyes without any sign that it was just a joke, and that there is really just a lot of tea in that cauldron.  
"This is a special recipe; it is harmless, really."  
"You said it is poison." Monroe pointed out, not sure what to believe.  
"Well, you are right. I better say, it is harmless for everyone who isn't a Blutbad."  
"And then it is lethal." the Blutbad said with a raised eyebrow.  
"And then it is lethal." she agreed with a nod, filling the result of her work into two big bottles.  
"If I were to slip this stuff into your food, for example, the autopsy would say that you had an allergic shock after eating something you are allergic to.  
Very tragic, but a lot of people have allergies that they don't know about; that they only find out about when they eat something new or exotic.  
No one would think twice about it, especially if someone else, who may or not may be a cop, eats the same thing and feels fine..."

Monroe swallowed hard; with all the threats he had gotten in the last few weeks, he had a feeling where this was going. For a short, fleeting moment he even felt bad for Nick's past lovers, because of how much he had enjoyed it to scare and frighten them away.  
But then he remembered that it was all for a good cause, and he really couldn't blame them when he was not the only one to enjoy that particular sport.

"But I'm sure there is no reason for me to do that, since you don't plan on hurting Nick, right?"  
How can that woman still smile so innocently up at him while at the same time threatening him with death!  
First Juliette, and now Rosalee... 'And here Wesen think that _I'm_ a dangerous monster! They don't know these women!'  
Before Monroe could answer her with more than a sputter, the shop door opened and Nick stormed in, face grim and pictures from his newest case in his hand.

"Monroe." he stopped in his tracks for a moment, before smiling briefly at his lover. "You are here, too. Good, then I don't have to call you over. I need your help!"

The cop didn't look at the heavy book that was quickly shoved under the table, or the two mysterious bottles which landed under the sink.  
He was fully concentrated on the case he was working on, and the pictures he had, from the crime scene, and the one sketch he had made from an unknown Wesen he had seen.

There are always books in the shop, and bottles, nothing unusual about it...  


**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**   
**TBC**   
**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**   



	6. Rosalee 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. So Rosalee get's another Chapter, this time threatening Nick. It was totally not planned this way, but I got a Review from hope1iz, over on Fanfiction.Net, about Rosalee supporting Monroe, because he needs someone in his corner. And it gave me the idea for this Chapter.  
> 2\. I am really, really sorry for taking so long. I just noticed how long I haven't updated anything.   
> I found a lot of stories and chapters I started to write, just to loose interest somewhere in the middle. I still try to finish 'The Schooltheater' but every time I sit down to do anything I get sidetracked after a few minutes, or distracted from writing.   
> And then I'm frustrated by that and I stop trying altogether for a while.  
> But now I'm back, and I will try to actually finish what I started!

****

*******************************************

 **5.2 Rosalee**

"Nick? Can I talk to you, please?" Rosalee asked him, her pretty face serious as she held him back with a hand on his arm before he could leave her shop and head home for the night.  
"Yes, sure." the cop shrugged, seeing no problem with her request.   
After all, she is always there to help him with his cases, with her books and her knowledge whenever he needs her. No matter if it's day or night when he shows up at her doorstep with a apologetic smile on his face and gruesome pictures in his pocket.   
"I know Monroe is waiting for you with dinner, and he hates to have his timetable upset without warning, but it will only take a moment, I promise."

She leads him over to the table, shoving books and herbs to the side to have a little bit room to lean on it.  
Nick sat down on the other side, curios and a bit worried about what she would tell him.

"Is everything alright? Is someone giving you trouble, should I arrest someone?" he finally asked with a smile when all she did was looking at him with dark eyes, not saying anything for a while.

But she just shook her head and woged.  
It's not the first time the Grimm saw her other face, so he didn’t worry about it too much. He just looked around if there was any reason for her to do so, someone trying to sneak up on them or something.  
Fuchsbau, even in their human faces, have better ears and noses than normal people, and even some Wesen.  
Not that a Grimm is 'normal people', but still.

But there was absolutely nothing and no one he could see or hear, it seems like they were really alone in the closed shop.  
"Nick. I would say we are friends, right?" she finally asked, and Nick quickly nodded.   
She reached over the table to grab his hand, and for a moment Nick wondered if it was meant to reassure him or keep him from running away.

Sure, Fuchsbau are not really much stronger than humans, and certainly not stronger than a Grimm.  
But there was a weird mood in the air, and she was starring straight in his eyes, and Nick really doesn’t know what to think about it.  
'But if she tries to hit on me I will scream!' he thought slightly nervous.

"And as friend I can talk openly about anything with you, right?" The grip on his hand got tighter  
"Rosalee, you know I'm with Monroe, and how territorial Blutbader get about anything and anyone they consider theirs." Nick felt he had to warn her before she could say anything embarrassing, for him or her.   
"Of course I know, I was the one who told you!" her eyes widened, _"Nick!_ Do you think I'm _hitting_ on you?" Nick quick look down at their joined hands told her enough, but her dark glare made Nick backpedal even quicker.   
" **NO!** No no no no, I would never think that, really!" he took his hand back to flail wildly around with it. "Why would I want to go out with you!"  
She raised an eyebrow at his reaction, but didn’t say anything, which seem to make the Grimm even more nervous.  
"I mean, not that there is anything wrong with you, you know, and you are a good friend, and you are nice and pretty and I respect you and would be happy to go out with you-"  
Rosalee's face stayed the same, but a mischievous glint shone in her eyes. It went unnoticed by the young man, who just kept on talking in the hope it would start to make sense if he just kept going.  
"As a friend of course, or maybe the sister that I never had, there is nothing wrong with hanging out, but I'm with Mon-"

"Nick. _Nick!"_ she finally took pity on him as it looked like Nick would only dig himself deeper the longer she let him talk.   
The Grimm sat back down with a grateful sigh.   
"I'm not flirting with you, I never have, and I never will."   
"Okay." a grateful nod.

"What I do is informing you that I will keep an eye on you, my friend. Because Monroe may come across as this rough and dangerous guy, he is a Blutbad, and people always think of him as strong and hard and invulnerable, or violent and mindless beasts..."

Nick tried hard not to smile at that.  
All he could see in his mind was the first Christmas after he meet Monroe, while they were still just friends, and he had just finished his aunt's book about Blutbader, and what his ancestors thought of them.   
And here one of those 'evil, bloodthirsty monsters' is dragging him happily into the brightly lit house to show off the toy train that occupies half the living room, proudly explaining how he build all the little houses and trees himself.   
The bright smile as he lead the Grimm around every room, the decoration looking like several Christmas Shops exploded all over the place.  
The garden that had enough lights up that Nick was worried that planes and helicopters would soon try to land in the front yard or on the roof.  
The surprising amount of cookies and sweets a lone Blutbad can produce when left alone in his own kitchen for any length of time, easily rivaling the entire Eisbiber-Clan.

Somehow Monroe got enough garlands up inside that Nick was glad he had no allergies to the green stuff, or he would have died one step into the house. But even walking a few steps made him worry how easy a single spark from the fireplace could trigger a forest fire in there.

On the other hand, anyone stupid enough to break into this house could easily trip over the garlands and fairy lights, accidentally strangle themselves on all the decoration, and hang as creepy decoration from the ceiling.

Which lead Nick back to Halloween, and the nearly childish glee with which Monroe always dresses up for _that_ particular Holiday.  
The hours he always spends on the market, searching for the perfect pumpkins, and the concentration and seriousness with which he caved faces into them.   
The care he took to arrange every single spider in their net, and the leaves on the floor and chains on the wall again and again until he was happy, or something else caught his attention.

But Nick still tried hard to forget how Monroe complained about how the gravestones feel different from real ones, and how his skeletons smell different from the real ones his family used to dig up for Halloween when he was a child.   
And he really, absolutely tried to forget about Monroe's family tradition of cooking those skeletons into soup when the holiday is over.   
No, not thinking about that.

"You, Nick, are also my friend, so I find it only fair if I warn you. " Rosalee distracted him from thoughts of big pots over an open fire, with white bones sticking out of them, a bunch of hairy wolves fighting over the best place to watch them cook, and over the first plate, and the juiciest bones.

Seeing Monroe proudly dressed up in a Halloween costume or gleefully playing with a toy train made it hard for Nick to see his lover as the dangerous beast other Wesen often seem to think he is. 

"You know about my past, right? About the people I still know from my darker days." Nick nodded slowly, wondering if someone from those days is in town, causing trouble for the Fuchsbau. Or why would she suddenly talk about it, when normally getting information from her about her past can be like pulling teeth from an angry lion without sedating it. 

"And I also told you about how certain parts of normal humans have different effects on us Wesen. It's not always easy to get organs from people without them noticing, especially as some of them work better when fresh."  
Suddenly she was in his face, showing her sharp fangs as she grabbed his collar:

"Grimm parts are even more potent then the organs from ordinary humans, and even harder to come by. There are not many of your kind around, after all, and even fewer who are willing to donate body parts and organs.  
So I think you will understand how much money I could make should I decide you are bad for Monroe and get rid of you.   
Your friends from the police station wouldn’t even find your bones after I'm finished with you. All I have to do is put something in you drink, like this coffee for example, and wait until you fall asleep.   
Then I could drag you down into the cellar and drain your blood into bottles. Some of my contacts would pay for one of those more than for 100 year old wine. I'm sure I can find someone who could use some fresh meat, too.  
Or organs would land in my glass jars, either dried or in alcohol.   
Your bones will be ground to fine dust in another jar.  
No one would notice a few bottles more in here.   
I can also make small braids out of your hair and hang it out in the shop, sell it in strands.   
And what little I can't use in the shop or sell will be spread around deep in the woods. I doubt anyone will ever find it after the insects are finished with their work.  
It wouldn't be the first time we hide a body there, after all, and no one found them so far. One more will hardly make a difference, even if you're a cop."

Again she took his hands, but her grip was hard, like her eyes, silently willing him to understand that she really means every word, that they are not empty threats.  
The Fuchsbau will hunt him down, should Nick ever hurt his lover, and she will take him apart and sell his body parts as medicine and aphrodisiac and drugs in her shop, without anyone ever knowing, Nick didn’t doubt that for one moment.  
Rosalee is protective of her friends, and would tear anyone apart if provoked enough.  
Her quiet personality and harmless face only made her more dangerous, because hardly anyone would think her capable of coldblooded murder.

"You are a good Grimm, Nick, so please make sure to be a good boyfriend, because I would hate it if I have to make you into a good potion."  
With that she patted his hand and shoved him to the door, clearly ending the talk and his visit.

Which was good timing, as his phone went off just as he stepped outside.   
Monroe wanted to know if he would be on time for dinner, or if he had to kill something first.  
It distracted Nick from the weird talk, and with a frown backwards Nick decided to just forget about it. Maybe it was Rosalee's 'time of the month'. Juliette had been the same, in a weird mood sometimes, and he long stopped trying to understand it. 

He had no intention to hurt Monroe, so he had no worries about her threat.  
And really, it's nice to know that she worried so much about their favorite Blutbad that she would challenge the local Bogy Man.

With a smile he made his way home, reassuring Monroe that there are no bones to bury. This time.

 

**

***************************************

**


End file.
